This Is War
by Collective Misconceptions
Summary: The once glorious planet was rusted over and brittle. Cybertron was falling apart. Random one shots with OC's or Original Characters.


**Only Primus knew how they had survived so long**

Cybertron was falling apart.

The once glorious planet was rusted over and brittle, when it had been at one time shining bright and powerful. There was a darkness that surrounded it and all of its few survivors.

Most of which who were Decepticon loyalists.

Wide Shot slouched where he sat within the berth. Their planets energon mines where close to none existent. He was starving, his femme was starving, and it seemed there was nothing he could do about it. It pained him to look at Sky Bomb- who was tending their sparkling that had yet to be given her designation- she was already fragile looking being a seeker but she looked even more so with the lack of necessary sustenance; though, their sparkling was doing well. All they had and could get went to her. The effect from lack of food was beginning to show, they moved slower, needed to recharge constantly, and they began to lose strength. Wide Shot was finding it harder to function properly when he went to work in the mines and others where begging to take notice and that was not a good thing. The weak were killed off in the mines and used as spare parts.

Slowly he glanced over at Sky Bomb as she paced the small room, bouncing their sparkling in her arm. His spark mate was beautiful. Her moves although slow were just a graceful and fluid as they always were. Wide Shot's optics wondered from the tip of her horned helm to the sharp curves of her chassis, her wings, then slowly to the narrow curves of her waist, her aft, and all the way down to her feet and slowly back all the way to the top of her helm. His processor wondered to more pleasurable thing and he had to stop himself, not that Sky Bomb would interface with him anyway, they had one sparkling already, they couldn't afford another. She looked back at him then, her face plates pulling into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Their sparkling, sensing that the attention was not on her, fussed in Sky Bombs arms letting out a short high pitched wail followed by static. His femme laughed and brought one of her servos up to tap the sparklings helm. The little one let out a garbled noise and raised its small servos into the air, blindingly trying to grab Sky Bombs larger servo. She would bring her servo close only to pull away the next nano-klick. Their sparkling was so full of energy that when it came for them to recharge Scatter Shot had to wear her down till she was tired though Sky Bomb only had to bounce her in her arms coo to her and the like and the sparkling would slip into recharge. He would admit to being a bit jealous of that. He had never been that good with sparklings, not even his own. She turned and began her way to the other side of the room and he notice how tired his femme was. It didn't show much in her body but in her optics, the lights behind them dimer than he had ever seen them.

"Come to the berth sweatspark," He said gently patting the open space to his right. "You are in need of a much needed recharge."

She tilted her helm to the side as she looked back at him. "Our little one is still so full of energy," But she nodded to him all the same.

"Our little femme will sleep." Wide Shot replied as he waited.

Sky Bomb laughed. "So you say," she strutted over towards him. "But we shall see."

Sky Bomb curled up next to her spark mate, sparkling held tight to her chassis, and slowly drifted into recharge. Wide Shot sighed in content as his beloved laid next to him, their sparkling though was wide awake in her hold. "Sleep my little sparkling." Slowly he reached down and stroked his sparklings helm. "There is time to play tomorrow."

He breathed in deep through his vents and smiled bringing his attention to Sky Bomb. "Tomorrow you should go flying my sweatspark. I know it drives you mad to be on the ground for to long." Her wings twitched, even thought she was in recharge, in anticipation. It was dangerous for her to fly but he knew the importance of flying to a seeker. He would do all he could so as not to deprive her of what was necessary for her. He would have to scout a head for her and find a good place for her to fly unhindered and unseen. They had to be more than just careful. Only Primus knew what would happen to her should she be seen. There was a lot of talk among the miners about what happened to captured femmes and the like. All he had heard made his tank feel emptier than it already was.

Such thoughts made for a troubled recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little idea I had. It's been in my head for a while so I thought I'd type it down. I might continue thought I'm not sure. I'm not used to using the canon terms for Transformers so if I have used them wrong please do tell me. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism on this. Not to sure about how I feel about it though. lol<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
